


This Is Gospel For The Fallen Ones

by SpookyBren



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a few years ago and decided to fix all the spelling errors and rewrite it a bit and re post it. Enjoy. </p><p>-------------</p><p>17 year old Tommy gets abused. His mother beats and starves him. All because he's gay.</p><p>Brendon is his best and only friend. Brendon brings him food and protects him.</p><p>Mr. Lambert is their new English teacher.<br/>Teacher/Student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CRASH!

Tommy stood frozen in the kitchen, looking down at the broken plate spread out on the floor. He heard his mother's foot steps hurrying to the scene.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff!"  
She growled. 

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm s-sorry" He muttered quickly as his mother came closer. She grasped a handful of his hair, tugging him out of the kitchen.

Tommy cried out in pain as he was forced to walk over pieces of the broken plate.

His mother drags Tommy into the living room and pushes him to the floor, making sure his face hits the corner of the coffee table. He groand, grabbed his face and mumbled another sorry.

"Go to your room!" His mother growled.

"But mom-"

"NOW FAGGOT!" She screamed. Once Tommy managed to pick himself up and hobble up the stairs, he went to his room, locking the door after he closed it and passed out on his bed.

-

The next morning Tommy woke up to his alarm screaching in his ear. He moand and picked himself up out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He knew his mother had already left for work like she does every morning.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror.

"Fuck" he cursed, looking at the damage his mother made last night. His whole right cheek was blue and purple, dry blood smeared everywhere. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, wincing as he washed the blood off.

Once Tommy finished washing his face, he brushed throught his hair and sprayed it with hairspray too keep it in place.

As Tommy left the bathroom he turned off the light and made his way back to his bedroom. Stripping off and tugging on new clothes, he looked himself over in the mirror ignoring his face, black skinny jeans, a Green Day T-shirt and a zip up Hoodie, and some black and white converse.

Once pleased with his outfit, he grabbed his school bag and left the house, knowing he couldn't eat anything because his mother locked all the cupboards and the fridge.

Tommy pulled his hood up once out of the house and walked his normal route to school. Once there he went straight to his locker, meeting his best and only friend, Brendon.

"TJ what happened?" Brendon asked. He knew very well what Tommy's mother does to him.

"I-I broke a plate" He stuttered out. Brendon pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Oh hey, I got something for you!" Brendon smiled. Brendon always made Tommy feel better. He was always happy and smiling.

Brendon opened his backpack and pulled out a sandwitch, a energy drink and a chocolate bar. Tommy smiled and grabbed the food, thanking his friend and ripping the sandwitch bag open eating it quickly.

"Woah slow down, you'll get sick" Brendon said patting Tommy's shoulder. "When's the last time she fed you?" he asked.

Tommy paused, thinking. "Couple days ago" Since it was the weekend Brendon couldn't give Tommy any food.

"I'm sorry" said Brendon.

"Not your fault" 

"I know, I just feel bad when she does that. You need to eat"

"I know-" The bell rang, cutting Tommy off.

"Uhg, come on. We have a new English teacher" with that Brendon took Tommy's wrist and dragged him to class.

They sat down in their usual seats in the back of the classroom. The new teacher walked in and imedietly noticed Tommy's face. Tommy stared back at the young teacher. Raven black hair, bright green eyes, tall, toned. He was wearing dark black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. A leather jacket noticable on the back on his chair and some nice boots on his feet.

Tommy looked down when Brendon lightly slapped his arm, meaning he was staring too long.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lambert. I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. I'm going to call the roll and then hand out a work sheet". he said then started calling out names.

"Issac?"

"Here"

"Camila?"

"Yep, please call me Cam"

"Sure thing"

Tommy ignored Mr. Lambert as he went through the names, until he heard his name called.

"Thomas?"

"It's Tommy" He answered.

"Tommy" he corrected himself and wrote it down on the sheet.

"Brendon?"

"Sup bro" Brendon said smirking. Mr. Lambert raised his eyebrows, looking at Brendon. Tommy slapped Brendon's arm.

"Owe" he said looking at Tommy.

"Appolegize" He said quietly. Brendon turned back to the teacher.

"Sorry. Here"

"Thank you" Mr. Lambert said and called out the rest of the names.

"Alright, I don't have much planed for today so we'll start with this work sheet. It helps me get to know you a bit. After you can get to know me" He said handing out the sheets.

-

Once everyone finished the work sheet Mr. Lambert collected them and placed the pile on his desk. Then sat on the stool infront of the class.

"Now to get to know me. Ask away" He said.

A boy raised his hand and Mr. Lambert pointed to him.  
"What's your first name?"

"Adam"

A girl raised her hand and again Mr. Lambert pointed to her.  
"Are you married?"

"I am not"

More people asked questions.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"How old are you?"

"Geez what's with all the personal questions?" Mr. Lambert said chuckling.

"Hey you promised!" Said Brendon. Tommy put his head down, obviously not want Brendon to atract attention to them.

"Alright alright, I'm 24" The bell rang and almost everyone darted up.

"wait wait" Said Mr. Lambert. Everyone groand.  
"Oh calm down. I just want to say we will be starting some actual work tomorrow so come prepared. Alright off you go." After that he walked towards Tommy and Brendon.

"Tommy can you stay a mintue?" He asked. Tommy looked at Brendon.

"Hey, I'll wait outside for you okay?" He said patting Tommy's shoulder. Tommy nods.

Mr. Lambert waited for Brendon to leave before he spoke.  
"Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned. Tommy nodded.

"What happened to your face?" 

"I fell"

"You fell?" Tommy noded again

"You can tell me. Was it some kids?"

"No, I fell. can I go now?"

"Alright, just know you can talk to me" Tommy noded and pushed past his new teacher, leaving the room quickly, running straight into Brendon.

"Waoh, hey what happened?"

"He asked about my face"

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I told him I fell"

"Tommy Joe-"

"Don't Tommy Joe me. You know why I can't tell" Brendon nodded and tugged Tommy to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Brendon carried on their day as usual. At lunch break they sat in their usual spot behind the school. Brendon pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff and blowing it away from Tommy. 

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Tommy broke the silence.

Brendon turned and looked at him. "Why?" he asked innocently.

"why? because it's gross" Tommy answered.

"Oh hush. it's fine" Brendon said blowing out more smoke.

"It's not fine when you can't go an hour without one Bren" Tommy said drinking the energy drink Brendon had given him that morning.

"Yeah, I know sorry" He said putting the cigarette out.

"It's not good for you" Said Tommy looking at his shoes.

"I know. Hey we should start heading to our lockers, the bell will go soon" Brendon replied softly, standing up and sticking his hand out for his friend.

Tommy took his hand and Brendon pulled him to his feet. "One more class and we're free" Brendon says smiling at the blond boy.

"yeah" Tommy mumbled and followed Brendon back into the school. They made their way to their lockers and grabbed the books they needed. The bell rang Brendon gave Tommy a tight hug and they went their separate ways.

Last block was the only class they didn't have together. This was usualy the time Tommy would get beat up. Either on his way to class or on his way back to his locker.

Tommy walked quickly towards his classroom but was soon stopped by a group of jocks.

"What happen to your face Ratliff?" Taunted James, his buddies laughing. 

"Leave me alone" Tommy ignored the question.

James frowned "I asked you a question fag" he growled, pushing Tommy into the wall. Tommy let out a whimper.

"You gonna answer me or just cry like a pussy?" Tommy shook his head, trying to push the larger boy off him. That's when things went down hill.

James pushed Tommy to the ground and kicked his stomach twice. Then the others joined.

-

When the jocks got bored of Tommy they left him in a ball on the floor. Tommy took out his Ipod and clicked on the little text pluse app. Then clicked Brendon's name and texted "help" 

Brendon knew that if Tommy texted him something along those lines that he was hurt and needed him. Brendon stuck up his hand and asked to use the washroom. Once granted permision he almost ran out of the room.

He made his way to around where Tommy's class was. He spotted his friend sitting against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest.

"Tommy" Brendon said under his breath and ran to help his friend.

"Tommy, hey buddy. Come on lets get you up" Brendon helped Tommy up and to his car. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back okay?" Tommy nodded and Brendon ran back to his classroom and explained to his teacher what happened, to an extent. He didn't tell her everything.

She excused him and said he could go. Brendon grabbed his bag and left the room once again.  
He then ran back to his car and drove Tommy to his house. 

Once at Brendon's house he brought Tommy inside, to the washroom to clean him up. He

washed Tommy's face and put ice on his bruised body.

-

It was almost 4:00pm when Tommy noticed the time. He shot up.

"I have to go home. Gonna be in trouble" Tommy mumbled.

"No babe please stay here, you're already hurt. She'll just hurt you more"

"It'll be worse if I don't go now. please Bren" Brendon paused for a moment, thinking. 

"Yeah okay" he said solftly. "I'll drive you" Brendon helped Tommy into the car and drive him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bren" Tommy said quietly getting out of the car. Brendon waited untill Tommy was inside before driving away.

-

Tommy closed the door behind him. He saw his mother emerge from the kitchen.

"Thomas, where have you been?" She was scarily calm.

"I-I was st-studying with B-Brendon" He lied.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked walking towards her son.

"I'm sorry mom. I-I guess we lost track of time" He replied. His mother stopped infront of him and frowned her brows. 

"You smell like smoke. Is that why you're late? huh? you were smoking with your little friend?" 

"No mom-" She cut him off by slepping him hard across his already bruised cheek. Tommy whimpered and stepped back, hitting the door.

"Don't lie to me!" His mother screached.

"I'm not mom. I didn't smoke anything" He cried.

"STOP LIEING!" She threw Tommy to the ground and kicked his ribs again and again.

"p-please stop! mom stop!" Tommy cried.

"Shut up! you're a worthless faggot!"

Tommy was kicked, hit, and thrown into things.  
He's pretty sure his ribs were broken. He could barley move. 

"Go to your room Thomas" Tommy moved up the stairs as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all.

He got to his room and again locked the door. Then pulled himself over to his bed and leaned against it.

Tommy didn't sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Bzzzt

Tommy's ipod made a buzz noise. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Brendon.

'Where are you Tommy Joe?' -Bren

'Home. cant move. Not going to school' -TJ

'Omg what did she do? I'm on my way' -Bren

Tommy sat on his floor. He threw his Ipod beside him and pulled off his shirt, crying out in pain. His shirt was starting to smell because he sweat so much struggling to move.

He waiting about 20 minutes before he heard the front door open and Brendon's voice calling his name. Tommy couldn't yell back so he texted Brendon again.

'Bedroom' -TJ Then he heard foot steps running up the stairs.

Brendon entered Tommy's room and gasped at the sight of his best friend. Tommy's face was bruised more and there was purple marks lining his ribs. There was dry blood in his hair and on his face and torso.

"What did she do?" Brendon whispered, tearing up. He'd never seen Tommy this bad.

He tried to hug his friend lightly but Tommy pushed him away.

"No" he mumbled.

"What?" Brendon asked confused.

"You smoked" 

"What? Tommy I don't understand"

"You smoked. You got t-the smell on m-my chlothes. Mom s-s-smelled it. She t-thought I di-did i-it". Brendon's stomach dropped. He had gotten cigarette smell on Tommy. His mother beat him because she thought Tommy was smoking. It was Brendon's fault Tommy was hurt so bad.

"oh god Tommy. T-Tommy I'm sorry. so sorry." Brendon was crying now.  
"I'm sorry. Sorry" He hugged Tommy. 

"Ow" Tommy mumbled.  
Brendon gasped and pulled back.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"C-can w-we go t-to your house?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah of course" Brendon helped Tommy up and helped him to the car. He then drove back to his house and helped Tommy inside and layed him down on the couch.

"I'll get water and ice" 

Brendon came back with a glass of water and and a couple ice packs.

For the next couple hours Brendon tried to make Tommy feel better. Cleaned him up, fed him. When 3:00pm came around however, he knew he had to take Tommy back home so he wouldn't get in anymore trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler. The next chapter will be better I promise!! more Mr. Lambert!


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy woke up the next morning to his Ipod.

'You coming today Tommy Joe?' -Bren

'Yes. I don't wanna walk tho' -TJ

'On my way. I shall be there soon! Get your pretty little ass ready! ;)' -Bren. Tommy smiled at his friend's response. He was glad he had Brendon. He always knew how to make Tommy smile.

Tommy got up, crying out at the sharp pain in his ribs. He managed to get dressed and look in the mirror. The bruises on his face were slowly going away. The big one on his cheek was much smaller today. 

Tommy heared a car horn and music being cranked up very loud. Brendon was here. Tommy chuckled to himself and made his way to and out the front door, seeing Brendon sticking half his body out the window singing along to Queen.

Tommy smiled and got in the car as his friend turned the music back down. He would never know how that boy was so hyper.

"You're lookin' better" Brendon said smiling and starting their drive to school.

"I noticed" Tommy gave a small smile. "My face doesn't hurt as much"

"That's great! I brought you food" Brendon said tossing a couple items into Tommy's lap.

"Thank you Bren" He said opening a water bottle and taking a couple large gulps.  
"Thanks for taking care of me".

"Hey what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Brendon replied, parking his car and turning it off.  
"Now come on! We don't want to be late"

"Can you help me out?" Tommy asked, wincing as he tried to move. Brendon nodded and quickly got out and made his way over to Tommy's side. He opened the car door and carfully helped Tommy out. Brendon closed the door and locked the car then turned back to his friend.

"You okay TJ?" He asked. Tommy look like he was in a large amount of pain. Brendon had already tried to convince Tommy to go to the hospital to get checked out and maybe get some pain meds, but like always Tommy refused.

"Yeah. I just- I just n-need a minute" He replied. Pausing for a couple moments then noding, meaning he was okay to move now.

Brendon kept a hand on Tommy's back incase he needed help but also for comfort. Tommy seeked attention in soft touches. When he wasn't so hurt, Tommy was vrey touchy feely. Brendon didn't mind tho, he knew his friend needed the comfort.

The two boys made their way to Mr. Lambert's class. Neither of them really liked English or school in general, but Tommy was okay with Mr. Lambert's class. Mostly because he had a school girl sized crush on the teacher.

Once Tommy stepped foot in the classroom, Mr. Labmert's eyes were on him the whole time, brows frowned. Tommy look at the ground as Brendon lead him to their seets. He winced as he sat down. He then crossed his arms over the desk and put his head down while Brendon rubbed his back. Tommy was exausted from the walk to the classroom. He wondered how he was going to get through the day.

"You okay TJ?" Brendon asked.

"Tired" was all Tommy said before the bell rang. He groaned quietly and sat up. Mr. Lambert was still staring at him. 

Tommy quickly looked down at his desk. Mr. Lambert got up.

"Alright, settle down" Once everyone was quiet he spoke again.

"Okay, so today you'll be put into groups of two and you'll do this project together. The project is to learn who your partner really is over the next week. Now, you don't have to give alot of personal information, just personality wise. And before you get too excited I will be choosing the groups"

Tommy swallowed hard. He was terrified to get anyone but Brendon. He wouldn't be able to handle it. I guess Mr. Lambert picked up on that.

"Brendon and Tommy you will be working together". 

Tommy sighed in releif and Brendon patted his back. 

\- (After class)

The bell rang and everyone got up and started putging their things away.

"Tommy can you stay back a minute?" Mr. Lambert asked. Tommy just nodded and Brendon told him he would be right outside. Once Brendon left, Mr. Lambert sat next to Tommy.

"Are you alright Tommy?" He asked. Tommy nodded.  
"You can tell me if somethings wrong. If someone is hurting you. You look like you are in alot of pain"

"I'm fine" He mumbled.

"Tommy you can barley move. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to"

Tommy shook his head, on the verge of tears.

"I need to know what's going on. Is someone hurting you?" Tommy paused for a moment, thinking. He then nodded slowly, tears excaping his eyes.  
"Who? who's hurting you?" Mr. Lambert asked softly.

"I c-can't tell you" He replied. Mr. Lambert sighed.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me, I'm here if you want to talk more" Tommy nodded in response.

"You're not gonna tell right?" He asked.

"I won't tell" Replied Mr. Lambert. Tommy nodded.

"Can I go now?" He asked. Mr. Lambert just nodded and watched Tommy leave the classroom.

-

The final bell rang and Tommy made his way to his locker as quickly as he could, waiting for Brendon.  
Once Brendon showed up they both went to his car. Brendon helped Tommy in, closed the door and got in the driver's side. He drove to Tommy's house and stopped infront. Tommy sat still staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked.

"Her car isn't there" Tommy replied.

"Maybe she got help up at work?"

"N-No. She's always home b-before me. Always."

"Want me to come in with you?" Brendon asked.

"No, just stay here a mintue." Tommy replied, getting out of the car. Tommy went inside and looked around.

"Mom?" He called out. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

"Thomas,  
I will be out of town for a week. Behave.  
-Mom" It read. Tommy smiled and ran back out to Brendon. He got back in the car and showed his friend the note.

"Hey that's great!" Brendon smiled. "Wanna stay at my house?" Tommy nodded egerly. Brendon had his own apartment, his parents were welthy and thought Brendon could handel himself so they bought him an apartment and a car. Tommy loved Brendon's place.


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys hang out at Brendon's place until the next day when Tommy's needed to go home and change. They carried on like a normal day, went to school, to all their classes. At the end of the day Tommy waited for Brendon as usual.

"Hey TJ, you still wanna stay at my place?" Brendon asked.

"I think I wanna go home today" Tommy replied quietly.

"Okay. Are-are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't feel good. I just want to sleep"

"Alright" Brendon sighed. Brendon drove Tommy home as he wished.

When Tommy got inside he closed the door behind him. He told Brendon he wasn't feeling good. It wasn't a total lie. Tommy felt depressed, as if everything hit him at once. His mother beating and starving him, his crush on his teacher, his mother leaving. He wanted all the feeling to go away. 

Tommy broke the lock on the alcohol cabnet and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. Tommy sat in the living room and watched TV as he downed the bottle until if was half empty. Tomny got up in his drunken state, turned the TV off and walked out the front door.

He didn't know where he was going he just wanted fresh air and to get out of the house. Tommy wandered the dark streets for what seemed like hours, until he ran stright into someone.

"Tommy?" The voice asked.

Tommy looked up at the beautiful man and his eyes went wide. It was his teacher. The very same teacher he was head over heals for.

"Tommy-" He paused. "Are you drunk?"

"No" He mumble in response.

"Tommy I can smell it from here"

"Okay, yes". 

"Why aren't you home. Your mother will be worried". 

"Mom's out of town" 

Mr. Lambert didn't know what to do with the drunk teenager. He couldn't send him home. who know what else he would do. Mr. Lambert sighed and grabbed Tommy's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Asked the blond.

"You're comming to my place until you're sober up" His teacher answered. Tommy was quiet the whole ride there. Mr. Lambert helped him inside and layed him down on the couch.

-

Tommy woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of his heart beat in his ears.

"Aaahg" He groand.

"Take these, it will help". Tomny jumped at the voice and looked up to see his Englush teacher. Tommy stared at him, frozen.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Mr. Lambert asked. Tommy shook his head.

"You were wondering the streets, drunk. Now take these" Mr. Lambert said hand Tommy some pills and a glass of water. Tommy took the pills then set the glass on the coffee table. 

"What were you thinking? Getting drunk and wondering the streets alone"

"Sorry" Tommy mumbled. Mr. Lambert sighed.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please" Tommy answered. Mr. Lambert grabbed two mugs, filling them both, giving one to Tommy and keeping the other for himself. Mr. Lambert sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"You're staying here tonight" He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I found you drunk in the streets. And you told me your mom was out of town. I'm not letting you go home and do something else stupid". Tommy smirked a bit. He got to stay at his hot teacher's house. Overnight. 

"Okay" Tommy said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Mr. Lambert asked. Tommy nodded. Mr. Lambert put in a movie and they sat quietly watching it.

Tommy kept sneaking glaces at his teacher. As he look at the man beside him he couldn't help but imagine the things he could do with him. Tommy's face went red as he felt the bulge in his pants grow. 

"Mr. Lambert, where's your bathroom?" Tommy asked standing up.

"just down the hall on the right. And call me Adam outside of school" He smiled.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks.... Adam" He said testing the name. On his way to the bathroom, Tommy decided he liked the name Adam. 

Tommy closed the bathroom door and locked it. 

'god Tommy' he thought to himself.

'why did you have to get hard in your freaking teachers house?!' 

'he's hot that's why!' 

Tommy flushed the toilet to make Adam think that's why he was in here. He ran the taps and splashed cold water on his face, then patted his face on the hand towel. He then opened the door and returned to the couch.

"You okay?" Adam asked. Tommy nodded, face still red.

"Is that why you're blushing so hard?" Adam asked pointing to Tomny's crotch.

"Uh, I-I-I. I just, I" Tommy couldn't find words.

"Relax Tommy. It's a normal bodily function" The way he said Tommy name made his shiver. The next thing Tommy knew Adam tilted his face up and pressed their lips together.

Tommy froze for a moment but then started kissing back hungerly. He tangled his hands in Adam's hair and kissed harder. Adam tried to grab Tommy by the waist and pull him onto his lap but Tommy pulled back and cried out.

Adam froze and let go. "What? What's wrong?" Tommy looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers.

"Tommy, are you hurt?" Tommy just nodded, a couple tears rolling down his face.

"Let me see" Adam said softly. Tommy shook his head no.  
"Please, I won't hurt you"

"You can't tell anyone" Tommy whispered. Adam frowned, knowing he should tell but agreed not to anyways.

"I won't tell. I promise" Tommy nods and pulls his shirt off groaning as he does. He felt exposed. All his bruises were showing.

"Oh my god" Adam whispered. Tommy started sobbing harder.  
"Hey hey, shh its okay. its okay" He said pulling Tommy into a hug. Tommy leaned in against Adam. They stayed like that until Tommy's breathing eavened out, and Adam noticed he fell asleep.

Adam picked up the sleeping blond and carried him to his bedroom. He put Tommy in the bed and covered him with the blanket. He then turned out all the lights in the house and went to sleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, I think I caught something. I woke up and threw up. I can' t make it in today ---- alright thank you bye" Adam said as his hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked. He had obviously just woken up by the sound of his voice and the fact he was rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going in to school today, and neither are you"

"What? Why?" Tommy asked, starting to panic.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" Adam replied softly.

"What! No! I-"

"Shh. It's okay. Tommy you need medical help" Adam said stroking a hand through Tommy's hair. Tommy looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I've -I've never.." He stuttered out.

"Never what Tommy?" Adam asked.

"B-Been.. there" He said quietly looking down at his hands.

"It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time. Or you can ask Brendon to come and he can stay with you" Tommy nodded and reached into his pocket and grabbed his Ipod to text his best friend.

'Bren, meet me at the hospital' -TJ  
Tommy waited about 5 minutes.

'WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?' -Bren

"Geez, calm down glitter pants. I'm going to get my ribs checked' -TJ  
Just as Tommy sent it, Adam told him to get in the car and they started on their way to the hospital.

'Oh good on my way. Wait, who's taking you?' -Bren

'Mr. Lambert' -TJ

'What' -Bren

'We kissed last night' -TJ

'WHAT. Tommy that's not right! Wait how were you with him last night?' -Bren

'I'll tell you later. Just hurry up. We're here' -TJ

'Uhg okay' -Bren

Tommy put his Ipod back into his pocket and him and Adam sat in the waiting room after booking Tommy.

"Is Brendon coming?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" \------------------------ Tommy looked around nervously as they sat in a waiting room.

"Hey its okay. Look, Brendon's here" He said pointing to an angry looking Brendon.

"Uh oh" Tommy said under his breath.

"Get away from him" He hissed at the teacher, pulling Tommy to his feet and hugging him.

"Bren I'm fine" Tommy mumbled into his friends shoulder. Brendon pulled back, tears in his eyes.

"I thought your m-" Tommy cut him off.

"Shh! He doesn't know" He whispered.

"Sorry. I thought you were hurt again"

"I'm fine"

"Good". Brendon's expretion turned to anger as he let go of Tommy and turned to Adam.

"You! Why was he at your fucking house last night?!" He growled.

"Thomas Ratliff?" A nurse asked. All three of them looked up.

"I'll deal with you later" Brendon hissed to the teacher then pulled Tommy towards the nurse, Adam following behind.

The nurses checked Tommy out, and concluded that his ribs were cracked. They gave him some pain meds and a brace to make sure his ribs didn't move so much.

"Thomas I-"

"Tommy" He corrected.

"Tommy, I need you to tell me how this happened"  
Tommy started to panic and looked at Brendon.

"I think you should tell them TJ" He said rubbing Tommy's back.

"Are you his boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"No. Just friends" Brendon replied. The nurse nodded.

"And you are?" She asked turning to Adam.

"His teacher" 

"Okay. Tommy can you tell me what happened?" Tommy stayed quiet. Brendon knew why. He slapped Adam's arm.

"What" He asked rubbing his arm.

"He's not gonna talk with you here" Brendon replied.

"Right okay, I'll wait out there" He said and went back to the waiting room.

"Tell her TJ" Brendon said softly. Tommy nodded sadly and wipped tears from his eyes.

"Mom did it" He mumbled just loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"Your mom did this?" She asked. Tommy nodded.

"Your face too?"

"Yeah. and the kids at school"

"Oh honey" she said sadly. "You know we're going to have to call CPS and the police to talk to your mom"

"She's not home"

"Where is she?" Tommy shugged.

"She left a note saying she'd be out of town for a week. Didn't say where" Brendon added.

\----------------

WhenTommy's mother got home from whereever she was, Brendon called the police since he had been hiding out in his car, watching Tommy's house to make sure she didn't hurt him.

The police got there quickly and arrested the woman. Custody of Tommy was granted to Brendon's parents and he stayed with Brendon at his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! It's not the end!


	7. Chapter 7

"Tommy Joe wake up, wake up! wake up! Come on TJ" Brendon cried with excitment. Tommy groand and rolled over, facing away from the hyper teen.

"Ug go away" Tommy grumbled.

"Come on! It's spring break and now we have no one to stop us from having fun! Lets not wast any time!"

"Uh fine. Get me coffee" Tommy said while sitting up in bed. Brendon left the room bouncing on his feet and crying out in joy. Tommy got out of bed and got dressed then went into the bathroom. The bruise on his face was almost gone and his ribs didn't hurt so much now that he had some pain meds.

Tommy brushed through his hair and straighten the spots that needed it. Tommy heard his Ipod ding.

'Hey, I'm free today if you want to come over :)' -Adam

Tommy took note of the message then left and met Brendon in the living room. He sat down on the couch and Brendon handed him a mug full of coffee.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tommy asked, moving closer to Brendon and laying his head on his friends shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Brendon asked.

"I want to see Adam" Brendon frowned.

"Tommy, he's a teacher. It's not right. He could hurt you"

"No Bren, he's good, he's nice. I like him. Please? He wouldn't hurt me" Brendon thought for a moment. 

"Fine but I want to talk to him first. And you're all mine tomorrow" Brendon said ruffling Tommy's hair.

"Deal" Tommy then texted Adam back.

'I'm free. When do you want me to come over? :) ' -TJ

'Now if you want :)' -Adam

'Okay :)' -TJ

"Come on Bren, you gotta drive me"

"Alright" Brendon sighed, grabbing his keys. He followed Tommy's directions to the teacher's house and pulled into the drive way. They both got out and went up to the door. Tommy knocked and Adam opened the door shortly after. He frowned when he saw Brendon.

"Oh relax, I just want to talk then I'll leave" Adam nodded and let both boy in, telling Tommy to wait in the living room and put on whatever he wanted.

"First of all I will remind you that you are a teacher, so you better not touch him"

"I wa-"

"Sush. I don't care if you kiss him or whatever but you know what I mean" Adam nodded.

"I'm not going to do anything to him and look I'm not trying to take your friend away"

"I dont care about me I care about Tommy. He told me that you already kissed. He's never been with anyone except me, let alone A TEACHER"

"Except you?"

"A long time ago we tried dating but we decided we are better off as friends. Tommy's not like other people. He gets attached once he trusts you. He's fragile". Adam nodded understanding.

"I just want to be here for him"

"Just, be good to him. He likes you alot"

"I will don't worry"

"Oh and if you do anything to hurt him, I'll break your neck... in your sleep. I know where you live" Brendon said trying to seem as threatening as possible. 

"Alright Brendon. I'm not gonna hurt him. Goodbye" Brendon left and Adam shut the door and went and sat beside Tommy on the couch.

Tommy had been craving Adam's touch since he first kissed him. Tommy wanted more. He scooted closer to Adam and then stratled his lap. Adam giggled.

"Hi there" He said pushing Tommy's hair out of his face. Tommy didn't answer, he just closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Adams.

Tommy mental thanked Brendon for teaching him how to kiss all those years ago.

Tommy brought his hands up to Adam's face and tangled them in his hair, grinding down against the older man. That's when Adam stopped him for a moment. 

"Tommy I just want to make it clear that we can't... do anything. We can kiss and grind but nothing more"

"I know" Tommy whispered and kissed his teacher again, deepening it.

Adam started grinding up against Tommy making him moan. Tommy's moans only made Adam harder and start moaning too.

"Fuck" He cursed and started kissing and sucking at Tommy's neck. Tommy moaned loud as he felt his orgasm get closer.

"'M gonna come" He moan into Adam's shoulder.

"Not yet" Adam said grinding harder up against Tommy untill he felt his own orgasm coming.

"Now!" He cried as they both came. They sat like that until they calmed down.

"That was so good" Tommy broke the silence.

"Yeah it was"

After cleaning up they spent the rest of their time watching a couple movies and ordered food. Just talking, getting to know each other a little better, also kissing occasionally.

Later on Tommy texted Brendon to come pick him up. When Brendon arrived he honked. Adam kissed Tommy goodbye and watched him leave. 

Tommy got into Brendon's car and Brendon started home.

"How was it?" Brendon asked.

"Good" Tommy smiled.

"What did you guys do?" 

"Just watched movies and ate" Brendon nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. He had seen the hickeys on Tommy's neck and the dark spot on the crotch of his jeans but decided not to push it for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was trying to free himself from the grip holding him against the wall of an ally. He tries to punch the guy in the face. 

His body goes cold as he feels a sharp object plung into his stomach and he cries out.  
Everything is in slow motion.

A couple of men are holding a fighting Brendon back. Brendon struggles to get to his friend. His adrenaline takes over and he punches both guys in the head and gets free, running over to his best friend.

The guy pulls the knife out and runs off. Tommy's face is pale white as he slides down the wall. There's blood everywhere. 

"Tommy!" Brendon cries as he reaches the bleeding boy. 

"Aahh!" Tommy cries out tears streaming down his face.

"Shh. shh. you're okay. it's okay. you're gonna be fine Tommy. You'll be okay" Brendon murmurs to Tommy as he rips off his hoodie and holds it against the wound. 

"AAHH!" Tommy cries out in agony and starts coughing up blood. He hears sirens and thats when he blacks out.

\-------------

Tommy shoots up in his bed, a worried Brendon standing over him. He's breathing heavily, sweat all over his body.

"What happened? Are you okay TJ?" Brendon asked. Tommy lets out a sobbed "No" remembering the dream and Brendon pulls him into a hug.

"Shh shh. It's okay. You're okay"

"Bad dream" Tommy mumbles.

"What was it about?" Brendon asked softly.

"I got stabbed" 

"Oh Tommy Joe" Brendon hugs him tighter.

"Can you stay?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. Scootch over" Tommy moved over and Brendon climbed into the bed. Tommy clings to his friend and slowly falls back asleep while Brendon rubs his back.

\--------------

Tommy and Brendon had spent most of spring break together. Other times Tommy was with Adam.

'I have to get some more sleep' Brendon thought to himself. His friend's nightmears had recently begun. Brendon was up every night comforting Tommy.

\-----------

Tommy jolted awake as his alarm went off. He softly shook Brendon, trying to wake him.

"Bren?"

"What?" Brendon groaned.

"School. Come on"

The two boys got up and got ready, had their coffee and headed to school. Their first class was with Mr. Lambert.

They walked into school and went to their lockers, grabbing what they needed and heading to class. Tommy and Brendon sat in their usual seats and waited for Mr. Lambert to start class.

Class was fairly painless. Tommy and Brendon started packing their things when their teacher spoke.

"Tommy, I'd like to talk to you if you'd stay behind" He said. Tommy nodded and Brendon said he'd wait outside.

"Hey" Adam said.

"Hi" 

"How was the rest of your break?"

"Good" 

Tommy had enough of small talk. He pressed his lips against Adam's. Adam pulled back.

"Someone might see us" 

"Please? I missed you" Tommy said. Adam nodded and they continued until the second bell rang. Adam pulled back.

"You have to go now" He said softly, stroking Tommy's face. Tommy nodded, picked up his bag and met Brendon in the hall.

"You two weren't talking were you?" Brendon asked smirking. Tommy blushed.

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you still like the story!


	9. Chapter 9

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.  
Tommy's Ipod dinged which meant he got a text. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that Adam's name.

'Meet me in my classroom' -Adam

Tommy didn't bother replying, he just went stright to Adam's room.  
Once there he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side.

Tommy opened the door and walked in and closed it behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes. Tommy what we did earlier was wrong. I shouldn't have let you do that. We can't do that at school" Tommy frowned.

"Well when are we suposed to do it? I never get to see you" He asked sadly.

"I don't know Tommy. But we can't do it here. We can't risk getting caught." Adam started to raise his voice.

"But that's not fair" He whined. "You can't just do it then take it back"

"I don't think you understand what's on the line here. I can loose my job." Adam's voice sounded more angry every word. "We can't do this anymore. We have to stop. It ends here"

"No" Tommy whines.

"Yes Tommy!" Adam said almost at a yell and stands up slaming his hands on the desk. Tommy visibly flinches and backs away. 

"I'm sorry" Tommy sobs. Tommy's scared. In Tommy's life yelling and loud noises mean pain afterwards. Adam stops, realizing what's happened. He hesitently walks towards Tommy. Tommy flinched back again.

"Tommy-"

"No! I'm sorry!" He sobbed.  
Tommy backed into the wall and then slid down it mumbling apologies.

\-----------

Brendon made is way to his locker and when Tommy wasn't standing there waiting for him, he knew something was wrong. Brendon figured Tommy would have gone to Mr. Lambert's room, so he made his way there.

"No! I'm sorry!" Brendon heard from the other side of the classroom door.

'What the fuck?' He thought.

Brendon flung the door open and almost tripped over a scared, sobbing Tommy. Brendon's body filled with anger.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" He growled at the teacher.

"I didn't do anything" 

"Didn't do anything my ass! He's fucking sobbing on the ground! I swear to god if you touched him-"

"Bren" Tommy cried quietly. As Brendon turned to him and crouched down next to Tommy all the anger drained away.

"Yeah TJ?" He asked softly.

"I wanna go home" He whispered.

"Okay. come on" Brendon helped Tommy up and out the door, then turned back to Adam.

"That's it. Stay away from him" He hissed. 

When Brendon and Tommy arrived home, Brendon got icecream and oreos and they curled up on the couch and watched movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I wrote it at school. I'll write another when i get home!


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Brendon still sat curled up on the couch, eating junk and watching movies.

"Tommy, what happened with Adam?"

"He said we have to stop. And yelled at me".

"Why were you on the floor when I came in?"

"I thought he was gonna hit me"

"Oh TJ. I'm sure he wouldn't do that"

"I know, it just made me think of mom. I don't want to talk about it anymore" Tommy mumbled.

"Alright" Brendon said quietly.

\------------

"No! mom I'm sorry!" Tommy cried in his sleep. Brendon sat next to his best friend, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No!"

"Tommy wake up!" Brendon tried, shaking his friend. "It's okay. Tommy please wake up" It hurt Brendon to see his friend like this. Tommy's mom was in jail but she could still hurt him. Tommy thought he was a bad son, but no, Tommy was a great son. He just had a bad mother.

Brendon shook him again and that's when he shot up, almost knocking Brendon off the bed.

"No! no!" He cried.

"Babe, hey, it's okay. It's me, Brendon. It's just me" Brendon said trying to calm Tommy down.

"Bren?" He sobbed.

"Yeah. It's me, It's okay. shh."  
Brendon pulled Tommy to his chest until the boy calmed down.

"Try to get some more sleep" Brendon said quietly. Tommy nodded and layed back down, soon they both fell alseep again.

\-------------

The next day at school Tommy kept his head down in Mr. Lambert's class. Brendon on the other hand gave him dirty looks throughout the whole lesson. 

Tommy tried his best not to think about Adam by focusing on his work. Once Class was over and Tommy and Brendon left. Tommy got a text from Adam.

"I need to talk to you after school" -Adam

Tommy tapped Brendon on the shoulder and showed him the text. 

"No" Brendon frowned. "Last time you ended up on the ground sobbing"

"It might be important Bren" Brendon sighed.

"Fine but I'm coming with you"

"Okay"

'Fine but Brendon is coming' -TJ

Adam didn't reply but Tommy figured he saw it. Brendon and Tommy went through the rest of their day as usual. Once the final bell rang Tommy waited for Brendon, then they made their way up to Mr. Lambert'd classroom. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard Adam say. Tommy hesitently opened the door and walked in, Brendon on his heels as he closed the door behind them.

"What did you want?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" Adam replied.

"What? The fact that you ended us and yelled at me?"  
Tommy said sudenly getting courage out of nowhere.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I yelled. And I didn't end us I just said we can't do it at school and-"

"Hah no." Brendon said. "You need to stop this. You are in the wrong and this is so inappropriate. You hurt him and I told you I would inerfere."

"Brendon I didn't mean to hurt him"

"Well you still did and-"

"Bren!" Tommy interupted.

"What? He doesn't deserve you"

"Go wait outside" Tommy ordered.

"TJ I'm not leaving you in here alone with him. I-"

"Go Brendon!" Brendon stood still for a moment. Tommy has never snapped at him.

"Okay sorry" Brendon said softly. and waited outside the door. 

"Tommy I didn't mean to hurt you. But as long as you're my student, we can't show affection in public" Adam said. Tommy frowned.

"When will I get to see you?"

"Weekends?"

"I can't ditch Bren all the time"

"Well not all weekend. We can just hangout for a couple hours, watch a couple movies, talk"

"Okay. But I don't forgive you yet."

"That's okay. I'll just have to do something to make you forgive me" Adam smirked.  
Tommy laughed. 

"Okay"

"Alright. Go before Brendon kills me. I'll text you later" Tommy nodded and walked up to Adam, giving him a tight hug before leaving and meeting Brendon in the hall.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We made up"

"Tommy Joe-"

"Oh hush! I like him. And I'm almost 18. He's a good person Bren. Please give him a chance?" Brendon sighed dramaticly.

"Fine. Come on lets go home" Tommy nodded and they left the school.

Their night consisted of Brendon making dinner and then they watched some more movies and fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. I had writers block.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple days after school and weekend, Tommy was with Adam. Brendon felt like Tommy was ditching him all the time, but of course he wasn't going to tell Tommy that. Tommy was happy for once and Brendon didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm going to Adam's" Tommy said walking into the living room. It was Saturday, which is when Tommy usually went to Adam's.

"Whatever" Brendon mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, go have fun" He said with a fake smile. Tommy smiled back.

"I will" He said and left the apartment. Brendon slumped against the back to the couch.

Brendon thought Tommy would be home late that night, but he never showed. Not that Brendon noticed. he had fallen asleep and only found out Tommy was still not home the next morning. Brendon waited untill Tommy finaly showed up around noon.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brendon asked as soon as Tommy closed the front door.

"With Adam. You knew that"

"Over night Tommy? You couldn't even take two seconds to send me a text? Why did you stay over night anyways? You shouldn't do that. I've been sitting here worrying about you!"

"I'm sorry. I was busy"

"Busy with what?! Fucking your boy toy?!" Brendon was yelling now.

"I'm sorry Bren. And we weren't doing anything like that" Tommy said.

"Whatever"

"Bren please. I don't like fighting with you" 

"Fine. But next time text me. And don't stay over" Tommy nodded and sat on the couch with his friend. He could tell Brendon was still pissed. 

\-------------

The next morning Tommy woke up, got ready, and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bren" Tommy greeted his friend. Brendon didn't reply. It seemed like hevwas ignoring Tommy.

"Brendon" Tommy tried again. Brendon turned around and glared at Tommy.

"Bren what's wrong?"

"Gonna spend the whole day with your boy toy?" Grendon asked coldly.

"Bren I said I was sorry. Please, I don't want you mad at me" 

"Yeah well you should have thought of that before you started ditching me every weekend and at lunch and after school"

"Why do you care? I'm happy. I have someone that cares about me"

"I care about you Tommy!"

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. Bren, I like him! I'm almost 18! I'm happy! Why does it matter?!"

"Because it does!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!"

Tommy froze and stared at Brendon. 'No this can't be.' Tommy thought. 'They had tried dating. it didn't work.'

"What?" Tommy's voice broke. Brendon stepped closer to Tommy.

"I love you" He whispered, tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"You love me?" Tommy whispered back. Brendon nodded.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to sit back and watch you with him. It kills me"

"Bren, I'm sorry. I thought your feelings for me were gone. We tried it once, it didn't work. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you only wanted to be friends and I was okay with that because of how close we are. But then you got close to Adam and my feelings came back" Brendon explained.

"I'm sorry Bren, I don't know what to tell you" Tommy replied. Brendon looked heart broken. 

"It's okay" He whispered. "We- we uh, have to go to school" Tommy could tell Brendon was holding back tears. Tommy grabs his friend and pulls him into a hug. 

"Please don't be sad" Tommy mumbled.

"I'll try" Brendon said and pulled away. He grabbed his keys and the two boys left.

Tommy and Brendon didn't talk much all day at school. It was now lunch break and Brendon was obviously still upset and Tommy didn't know what to do to make things better. He didn't like seeing Brendon like this, he had to do something.

"Bren, what can I do to make things better?" He asked.

"I don't know TJ" Then Tommy got an idea. Maybe if Brendon got some sort of closure he might feel better.

Tommy softly grabbed Brendon's chin and turned his head and pulled him forward, connecting their lips. At first it was soft and innocent, then it started getting deeper and more passionate.

Brendon slowly pulled back and opened his eyes, staring at his best friend. 

"Wh-why did you d-do that?" He asked.

"I thought it would make you feel better" Tommy replied.

"Oh"

"Did it?" Tommy asked.

Brendon nodded. "Yeah"

"Good" Just then, Tommy's Ipod dinged.

'I saw that' -Adam 

Tommy stared at the text and then looked up to see an upset Adam turning and walking away.

"Shit, Tommy I'm sorry" Brendon tried.

"It's not your fault Bren. I chose to do it"

"You want to go talk to him?" Brendon asked. Tommy nodded.

"I'll see you later" He said and went to find Adam. Tommy got to Adam's classroom and knocked.

"Come in"

Tommy opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.

"Would you like to explain what that was?" Adam said.

"It's not what you think. Brendon and I had a ...fight this morning and he told me something and he's been upset since and that's the only way I could make him feel better"

"What did he tell you?"

"That's not mine to share"

"Tommy-" 

"Yeah yeah I know, if we want this to work we have to be honest. I'm sorry but I'm not going to spread my best friend's secrets."

"Tommy, I get that but we're in a relationship. You can't go around kissing other guys"

"I'm not. It was only Bren. Only one time"

"Alright. We'll talk later" Tommy nodded and left the room, going back to Brendon.

"You okay?" Tommy asked him.

"I just want to go home" He replied.

"Come on, lets just skip the rest of the day" Brendon nodded and the two boys went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Brendon and Tommy sat curled up together on the couch, like they usualy did, watching a horror movie that Brendon picked out.

"I'm hungry, wanna order some pizza?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" Brendon replied. Tommy grabbed the phone and ordered a medium cheese pizza. When the pizza man arrived Tommy payed him and brought the pizza back to the couch and once again sat down with Brendon.

The two ate and watched more movies until Tommy's Ipod dinged.

'We need to talk. My brother found our texts and told my mother" -Adam

Tommy's stomach dropped and he stumbled up and off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked.

"Adam's family found out. He wants to talk" 

"Shit. Want me to drive you?" Brendon asked. Tomny nodded and the two boy left the apartment.

\- 30 minutes earlier -

"Uh Adam, do you want to explain this to me?" His brother Neil asked.

"Explain what?" He asked walking into the kitchen, where his brother was standing holding his phone, open on his and Tommy's text messeges.

"What the hell! Why did you go through my phone?"

"What the hell yourself. Are you dating this kid? He's your student!"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"It is my fucking business when my brother could go to prison!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Adam froze and looked at his brother. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Neil who is that?"

"I told mom"

"You what?!" The kocking came again, louder this time. Adam opened the door and his mother barged in.

"What is this about being in a relationship with your student?!" His mother hollars.

"Why are you here mom?" Adam asked, trying to stall.

"You know very well why I'm here. Now tell me, are you dating a student?!"

"Yes" Adam says reluctently.

"You need to end this now!"

"No mom" 

"Yes Adam. You will end this or I'm going to the school and telling them myself" Adam felt his heart drop. He couldn't believe what his mother had just said.

"What"

"End it Adam"

"Aright" he whispered. His mother and Neil left and he texted Tommy.

-

There was a knock at Adam's door. Adam opened it to see Tommy on the other side, he stepped aside and let Tommy in.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. My brother just went through my phone while I was out of the room and told my mother"

"So, what now?" Tommy asked.

"We have to stop. We have to end this relationship now." Adam replied 

"No" Tommy said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to but my mother said she would tell the school if I didn't"

"But- no" Tommy whined

"Tommy, I'm sorry. This is out of my hands. There's nothing I can do. If she tells, I'll go to prison" More tears escaped Tommy's eyes. He was upset but he understood.

"Okay" He whispered.

"I'm sorry" Adam whispered back. Tommy mived forward and hugged Adam. Adam pulled back and pulled Tommy into a last kiss before Tommy left.

Tommy hurried back to Brendon's car, getting in and letting everything out. Brendon pulled his friend into a hug and waited for him to calm down before driving back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Brendon and Tommy skipped a couple days of school. Tommy didn't want to look at Adam let alone sit in his classroom for more than an hour everyday.

The boys stayed home and were attached at the hip. They didn't leave each others side. Tommy needed Brendon and Brendon needed Tommy.

"Hey Bren?" Tommy broke the silence between the two as they sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah?" Brendon said turning his head to his friend.

"I- I um" Tommy was too nervous to finish what he was going to say.

"You what? You can tell me TJ" Brendon reasured him. Tommy took a deep breath.

"I-I want to try d-d-dating ag-again" He finally got out. Brendon blinked a couple times and raised his eyebrows.

"You do?" He asked. Tommy nodded. "Are you sure? Because I don't want you saying this just because you're lonley. I want you to mean it"

" I do mean it. I realized how much you mean to me and how much I love you" Brendon smiled as Tommy blushed.

"Okay. We can try again. But we have to tell each other if something changes"

"Okay" Tomny smiled and snuggled closer. Brendon put his arm around Tommy and kissed his head.

\---------------

On friday Brendon and Tommy decided they should go and catch up on work over the weekend. Once at school, Tommy was very reluctent to go to Mr. Lambert's class. Brendon had to drag him to the classroom and sit him down.

Tommy kept his head down as much as he could and help Brendon's hand the whole time.

"Thomas Ratliff to the office. Thomas Ratliff to the office" Was said over the PA system.

Tommy's head shot up, along with Brendon and Adam's. Tommy looked to Adam for permition to leave the classroom. Adam nodded and waved him off.

Tommy got up and made his way to the office. Once there he was greeted by the principal and a man he had never seen before.

The man was dressed in a military uniform. Tommy had a pained look on his face. Had he done something wrong? Had they found out about him and Adam?

"Thomas this is-" The principal, Mr. Tinton tried.

"Tommy" Tommy corrected.

"Tommy, this is General Christopher Ratliff" Tommy frowned and looked at the man. He looked to be pretty emotional.

"Hi Tommy" He said holding out his hand for Tommy to shake, which he did.

"I'm your father" Tommy pulled back his hand in shock.

"What" Tommy asked flatly, glaring at the man.

"I know it's alot to take in, but if you could just trust me. How about we get a coffee after school and talk?"

"Mom said you didn't want me. Why would you want me now"

"Tommy, I didn't know about you. I came back from over seas and she said she couldn't handel me being gone anymore. She never told me about you. I just found out a couple weeks ago. They told me what she did to you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Please give me a chance?" The man was almost begging. Tommy sighed.

"Okay, but only if Brendon can come"

"Who's Brendon?" His 'father' asked.

"My boyfriend. I live with him" 

"You live with him? Alone?"

"Yes. He was my best friend. I moved in with him when they arrested mom. His parents have custody of me" His father took a deep breath.

"Alright. Sure, Brendon can come" 

"Okay. Um, I should get back to class" Tommy and his father said their goodbyes and Tommy went back to class. When Brendon saw him enter the room Tommy looked like he was going to be sick.

"What happened?" He asked as Tommy sat down.

"My- my father is here"

"Wait, I thought you didn't know your dad?"

"I thought so too, but I just met him. He said mom didn't tell him about me. He's in the army"

"Woah" Brendon huffed.

"He wants to talk after school. You're coming" 

"Why am I coming?"

"Because I don't want to talk to a stranger claiming to be my father alone" Brendon nodded.

"Okay".


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy and Brendon sat in a coffee shop, across from General Christopher Ratliff. They had just gotten there gotten their coffee.

"So how long have you been.. dating?" The Mr. Ratliff asked. Tommy looked at Brendon, not knowing what to say.

"Not long. But we've been best friends for a long time" Brendon said.

"That's nice" Mr. Ratliff replied.

"Yeah. So can you get to the point. Like, why do you want to talk?" Tommy asked.

"You're my son, I want to get to know you"

"No, I'm not. I've never seen or heard of or from you before. You just showed up at my school, almost giving me a heart attack by the way, claiming to be my father. How do I know if I'm actually related to you?"

"And I'm sorry for that. If I knew I had a child I would have found you much much sooner. And I was givin all of your information a couple weeks ago. Tommy I know you don't know me and I know I haven't been there. But I'm here now and I would like to be a part of your life." Tommy sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere with you without Brendon."

"Tommy I'm not going to hurt you"

"I don't know that. Until I fully trust you, Brendon comes with me"

"Alright, that's fine. I'll be happy to get to know both of you" Mr. Ratliff smiled. He really did want to get to know his son. 

After a while longer of talking, Brendon could tell Tommy was uncomfortable. 

"Hey, we should probably get going. We have some school work to catch up on" He said.

Mr. Ratliff nodded. "Okay. Hey, I'm not going to make you spend time with me but if you want to, here's my cell and home numbers" He said handing Tommy a peice of paper. Tommy took it and thanked him and then him and Brendon went home.

-

"That was... interesting" Brendon said. Tommy groaned and flopped onto the couch.

"Are you gonna call him?" Brendon asked.

"I guess. I mean he deserves to know his son. It's just weird, y'know." Tommy replied.

"Yeah I get it. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time" Brendon said sitting next to Tommy.

"This is so much to take in. The past week has been hell, and now this"

"I'm sorry Tommy. I know everything sucks right now."

"It's fine. I think I'm gonna go to bed" Tommy said getting up.

"Alright" Brendon said hesitently. Tommy's mood sudenly went way down hill. Brendon hasn't seen him like this for a while. He knew what was going on. Tommy was depressed again. Brendon had to do something. He had to help Tommy. He just wanted him to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Adam sat at his desk at home on a friday night, trying and failing at concentrating on grading papers. He couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. He knew something had happened with him today when he was called to the office. Obviously it wasn't about their relationship because he would have been questioned.

He had to find out what happened. He still cared about Tommy alot, and when Tommy came back to the classroom with a pained look on his face, Adam worried. 

He couldn't wait untill monday. Adam picked up his phone and texted Tommy. When he didn't answer he called Brendon's home number.

"Hello?" It was Brendon.

"Uh hi, it's Adam-"

"Uhg what do you want?" Brendon scuffed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Tommy for a minute" Adam tried.

"He's sleeping" Brendon said flatly.

"Well can you wake him?"

"No he needs rest, he's had a rough day"

"I know that's why I'm calling. Look I know you don't like me and I know I hurt him but I need to know that he's okay. Besides if you don't let me talk to him now I'm just going to ask him on monday"

Brendon sighed. "Fine. Hold on"

Brendon walked to The bedroom where Tommy was sleeping and shook him awake.

"TJ. Wake up" Tommy stired slightly.

"Tommy" Brendon poked him this time.

"What" Tomny whined, voice groggy.

"Phone" 

"Who is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just take it" Brendon said handing Tommy the phone, then walking out if his room.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Hey, it's Adam". Tommy was silent for a few moments.

"Why are you calling. I was sleeping you know"

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to know if you're okay. You didn't look good when you came back from the office."

"I'm fine"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Tommy please" Adam begged. Tommy sighed.

"My father showed up"

"Your father?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you didn't know your father"

"I didn't, until today. My mom never told him about me. He found out a couple weeks ago. He just showed up. He's in the military"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah. He wants to 'get to know me'"

"Are you gonna let him?"

"I guess I kinda have to. I mean he deserves to know his son. He's nice"

"That's good"

"Yeah. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Alright. Bye" Adam said.

"Bye" Tommy said back and hung up the phone. Tommy got up and brought the phone back to Brendon. 

"Hey, did you tell him about your dad?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah" Tommy replied. "I'm gonna go back to sleep"

"Please stay. I know you're getting depressed again, sleep here so I know you're okay" Brendon said patting the couch.

"Okay" Tommy said. Brendon put a pillow on his lap and patted it. Tommy layed down and put his head on the pillow and Brendon stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE!
> 
> So my cable and internet got turned off at home and I wrote this at school.
> 
> I'm not sure how my uploading schedual will be for the next little while.
> 
> I hope you understand. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

"Uuhh" Brendon groand as he shifted. He had fallen asleep sitting up because Tommy's head was still in his lap. 

"Tommy" He said and shook Tommy awake. "I need to get up"

Tommy moved and put his head at the other end of the couch without opening his eyes. Brendon got up and stretched his back out, groaning loudly as he did.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked getting up.

"I fell asleep sitting up. My back is killing me" Brendon replied and hooked his arms around Tommy's waist, pulling him in for a hug.

"You could have woken me up you know" 

"I didn't realize until I woke up this morning. We also slept in our clothes from yesterday" Brendon chuckled. Tommy smiled and conected their lips. Tommy softly pushed Brendon backwards until his back his the wall, and tugged at his jeans.

"Someone's confident this morning" Brendon said.

"Shut up and kiss me" Tommy said and kissed Brendon again.

"TJ, we have stuff to do today"

"Like what?"

"Like homework. And you should call your dad, spend some time with him" Brendon said, handing Tommy the phone.

"Yeah okay" Tommy huffed and took the phone, and called his father.

\-------------

"Okay, see you then... bye" Tommy said and hung up the phone.

"So?" Brendon asked.

"Uh we're meeting him at that coffee shop again, at noon" 

"Great, let's get ready" Brendon said and shoved Tommy into his room then went to his own.

\---------------

Tommy and Brendon arrived at the little coffee shop to see that Tommy's dad was already sitting at a booth. The two boys went in and greeted the man and sat down.

"How are you two?" Mr. Ratliff asked.

"Good" Tommy said.

"Sore" Brendon said, playfully flicking Tommy's arm.

"How about you?" Tommy asked, swawting Brendon's hand away.

"I'm good, I woke up very refreshed" Mr. Ratliff said.

"Oh lucky" Brendon snickered.

"Shut up, you asked me to sleep there" Tommy chuckled. Mr. Raliff looked between the two boys, obviously lost.

"I slept sitting up" said Brendon.

"Ah I see. That would be uncomfortable" Mr. Ratliff said, understanding now.

The three talked for a while longer, Mr. Ratliff told some stories from when he was over seas, they laughed and drank coffee, Then Mr. Ratliff's phone went off, ringing loudly. 

"Excuse me" He says to the boys and gets up to take the call.

"Hello?..... what?... I just got home a couple weeks ago.... I know but I just found my son, you know that....yes i know..... isn't there anyone else you can ask?..... yeah i know.... alright... okay... I'll leave tomorrow... bye" Mr. Ratliff rubbed his face in frustration and put his phone away.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked as Mr. Ratliff came back to the table.

"Uh, not exactly. I've been called back into work. I have to go back over seas. I leave tomorrow"

Tommy frowned, looking a bit disapointed. "Oh, okay" He shifted next to Brendon.

"I'm sorry Tommy. It's my job and I was the only one avalible who doesn't have young children. It's only 3 weeks and it's nothing dangerous."

"No it's okay, I understand." Tommy said getting up.

"Thanks. You have my number, you can call me if you want, I'll respond as soon as I can" Tommy nodded and before his father could respond Tommy wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. His father hugged back and blinked away tears. Brendon smiled at the two.

"I'll call you when I get situated" Mr. Ratliff said.

"Okay" Tommy said quietly. Mr. Ratliff said a final goodbye to the boys, patted Tommy's shoulder, and shook Brendon's hand, thanking him. 

When his father left, Tommy hugged Brendon.

"Hey, I think we should go shopping" Brendon said pulling away.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"You" Brendon poked Tomm's chest playfully. "Need a phone"

"Bren, I'm not letting you buy me a phone"

"Well too bad. I'm getting you one wether you like it or not" Brendon said taking Tommy's hand and dragging him to the car.

\------------

"Come on you need one if you want to talk to your dad" Brendon said as the two looked at different cell phones.

"I don't have a job Bren, I wouldn't be able to pay for it"

"Tommy I already told you not to worry about that. I got it."

"I can't let you pay for everything"

"So when you're a famouse guitarist you can buy me stuff" Brendon said. Tommy laughed.

"Bren I haven't played guitar in a long time" 

"So you can start again. Now pick one" 

"Fine. That one" Tommy said pointing to an IPhone.  
Brendon bought the phone and put Tommy on his phone plan.

\-----------

When the two boys got home Tommy put Brendon and his parent's phone numbers into his phone along with his father's cell and home numbers. Then he texted his father to let him know Brendon got him a phone.

'Hey, It's Tommy. Brendon got me a phone so here's my number' -TJ

Tommy didn't wait for a response. He knew his father would replied as soon as he could. He was probably busy getting stuff together so he could leave tomorrow.

"Tommy, we should get some homework done!" Brendon hollared.

Tommy put his phone into his pocket and joined Brendon at the dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY INTERNAT IS BACK ON YAAYY! 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	18. Chapter 18

"TJ come on! We're going to be late!" Brendon's voice echoed through out the apartment. It was Monday morning and they had 10 minutes to get to school.

"I'm coming! Keep your dick in your pants!" Tommy yelled back walked out of his room. "Alright lets go" He said walking past Brendon and out the door, Brendon followed.

\-------------

When Adam saw Tommy walk into class, sit down, and take out his Ipod to listen to music before class started, he quickly texted him and watched for his reaction.

Tommy felt his Ipod vibrate and picked it up to see a message.

"See me after class?" -Adam. Tommy read and looked up to see Adam looking at him. Tommy nodded.

After class Tommy told Brendon to wait outside the class. Brendon argued at first but left shortly after.

"What did you want?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted to talk. I miss you and if you'd give me another chance I'll make it right this time" Adam said. Tommy shook his head.

"I'm with Brendon now. And I wouldn't anyways. You kind of broke my heart. And yeah I know you had to but I can't. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry. We can still talk but nothing more" He said. Adam frowned.

"I understand."

"Here. Brendon got me a phone" Tommy said handing Adam a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry again." Adam said taking the paper. Tommy nodded.

"I gotta go" Adam nodded and Tommy left, meeting Brendon in the hall.

\--------------

The two boys went through the rest of the day. The jocks bugged Tommy a bit last block but he brushed it off. 

When Brendon and Tommy got home, they ordered some food and sat on the couch watching a movie, until Tommy's phone rang.

Tommy put his food down and got up to answer the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's Chris" Mr. Ratliff said on the other end.

"Oh hey, what's up?" 

"I'm getting released early. I'll be back next week"

Tommy smiled to himself. "That's great" He said.

"Yeah. Hey, I was thinking maybe I could apply for custody of you until you're 18, if you're okay with that."

"Uh, yeah I guess. That'd be cool"

"Are you sure? I don't have to if you're not comfortable with it"

"No! I think it's a good idea. You know, so Brendon's parent's won't have to worry about me so much" Mr. Ratliff smile.

"Alright. I'll apply as soon as I get back"

"Alright cool"

"Alright. I have to go take care of some things. I just wanted to check in"

"Okay. Talk to you later" Tommy said.

"Bye" Mr. Ratliff said and hung up. Tommy hung up shortly after and went back to the couch and resumed eating.

"Who was that?" 

"My dad. He's coming back early and wants to apply for custody"

"Oh hey that's awesome!"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THIS?


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy's father walked off his flight, carry on in one hand, phone in the other. He was texting Tommy.

'My flight just landed, on my way to get those papers' -Mr. Ratliff

He had already been evaluated and talked with Brendon parent's about getting custody of Tommy. They agreed it was a good idea and sighed the paper as soon as they got them. Now Mr. Ratliff and Tomny had to sign them.

Mr. Ratliff went down to the court house and got the paper. He signed them and them called Tommy to tell him to come down.

Once Tommy got there he greeted his father and signed the papers as well.

"Congradulations Mr. Ratliff, you now have custody of Thomas" The judge said.

"It's Tommy" Tommy mumbled. 

The two left, met up with Brendon and decided to go out for a celebration dinner.

\------------

Tommy still lived with Brendon but the two boys would spend some weekends at Mr. Ratliff's house, since he moved to live closer to his son.

\--------------

A couple months later it was graduation. Tommy and Brendon sat on stage with the rest of their graduating class. Caps on their heads, gowns covering their clothes underneath.

Tommy's Dad was sitting next to Brendon's parents. Mr. Ratliff smiled at his son. He had missed so much of Tommy's life but he didn't miss seeing him graduate. And he wouldn't miss any other acomplishments Tommy would make.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff" The Principal called. Tommy stood and walked across the stage, he shook Mr. Tinton's hand and was handed his deploma. After thanking him, Tommy went and sat back down. Adam watched quietly. 

"Brendon Urie" Mr. Tinton called. Brendon being Brendon stood on his chair and did a back flip off it, landing on his feet and crossing the stage to shake hands and get his deploma, then going to sit next to Tommy again.

\-------------

After the ceremony was over Tommy, Brendon, Mr. Raliff and Brendon's parents went out for dinner.

"So what are you boys planning on doing now?" Brendon's mom asked.

The two boys looked at each other. "We're gonna start a band" Brendon said.

"Oh, that's nice" Said Brendon's dad.

"I think it's a great idea" said Mr. Ratliff. Tommy smiled at him

\------------

About half way through summer Tommy and Brendon had found members to join their band.

Spencer Smith: Drums

Dallon Weekes: Bass

Brendon Urie: Vocals

Tommy Joe Ratliff: Guitar

And the four boys started their career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!
> 
> IT WILL BE CALLED "FAR TOO YOUNG TO DIE"


	20. Epilog

5 years later Brendon and Tommy were now 23 and their band, Panic! At The Disco, had gotten pretty big.

Tommy and Brendon had decided to just be friends again, and set a rule to not date your own band members.

Brendon had a new boyfriend, Ryan.Tommy had gone through an abusive relationship, but left him and now is doing okay.

Tommy was very close with his dad and he came to alot of their shows.

Adam and Tommy met again years later. Tommy 24 and Adam 29 and still a teacher.

They caught up and started dating again. Three years later Adam quite his teaching job to be able to spend more time with Tommy and join him when the band went on tour, he now taught singing lessons.

A year after that Adam asked Tommy to marry him and of course Tommy said yes.

Three years later Adam and Tommy decided they were ready to start a family and adopted a 15 year old boy and his 5 year old little sister.

And that is where their new story begins.

\------------- Sequel: A New Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
